


target, aim, shoot [m] — EIGHT.

by neogguk



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogguk/pseuds/neogguk
Summary: taeyong's running out of lies to tell. until he mentions that he used to love you.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au





	target, aim, shoot [m] — EIGHT.

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter - ↳ warnings: more sex mentions, alcohol consumption
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating

"Good morning," Jaehyun says into your neck, pecking your lips.

"Morning," You yawn, "How long have you been awake?"

"My mother started ringing my phone," He sighed, "She was just calling me to talk about the event in a few days and how she's living the life in whatever country she's in right now. I told her I was busy but she hung up after two minutes anyway." You rub his shoulder while rubbing your eyes, "Ah. Does she want you home or something?"

"Guards are there for a reason, Y/N." You blush, feeling embarrassed. "I know, but does she want you back there or.."

"No, and even if she asked me to, I'd rather stay with you."

"It's too early for this."

"It's eleven, angel. We both slept in," Jaehyun chuckles. "Should we eat out for brunch or something?"

"You're fancy," You comment, "I guess so, if you want."

"Great. I know a place," He sheepishly says, "They know me as well, so we might just end up getting everything off the menu."

"Jeez, I forget you own everything in Seoul," You roll your eyes, pulling your blanket over the two of you. Your arm slid around his waist as you lied on his shoulder, "Can we stay like this for a few minutes? Please?"

"I'm hungry," Jaehyun whines, "But okay, since you're with me they might as well offer the whole menu."

"Jae.." You mumble, clearing your throat. "Let me close my eyes for two minutes."

"I'm counting." He teases, his phone in his hands. "Do you want me to run the shower for us then while you sleep in?"

"Ew, don't make it weird."

"Hey! I won't. I'll turn away from you." His ears turn red as time goes by. You shove him lightly, "You know, I'm definitely learning kinks from you."

"Fuck y—"

"Get up, Jae," You call sweetly, getting out of bed, leaving him dumbfounded.

-

"Y/N called off today again." Jeno said to Taeyong, knitting his eyebrows as Taeyong straightens his tie. Taeyong nods, "You need to find out what's happening with her. She's not been slacking at all but.."

"She's um, having issues at home that she doesn't want anyone to know." Jeno snapped. "S-Sorry, boss. I.. Yeah. I just don't want her to faint in the middle of a meeting."

"Jeno, I've known you for years. What's going on with her?"

"Nothing, boss, nothing." Jeno closed his eyes for a few seconds, "I have to start her work and email the paperwork, sorry." Jeno leaves in a rush and Taeyong picks up his phone and calls you. Joy hasn't turned up for work today either, probably she's starting later, but whenever he found himself with Joy, he had to think of you. He knew you were doing okay without him, without the sex, without thinking about each other's feelings: he could never make you happy and he knew that.

Jaehyun's eyes land on your phone, as you looked at the contact name in disbelief. You put your fork down next to your waffles and you apologise, "I'm sorry, Jae."

"It's okay angel. I'll just be here." 

You say sorry again and walk outside the restaurant, smiling at the waiters who recognised you here with Jaehyun. A couple of people had their phones and cameras out and you hid your face, not wanting to be seen. "Um, hello?'

"You called off today. It's been more days off this year than how long you've been working with me."

"I have issues, Taeyong." You turn away from a woman holding a camera.

"What issues? You trust me, Y/N. What happened to that?"

"I.. Taeyong, look, I'll be there tomorrow or whatever, okay? There's nothing important except the paperwork Jungwoo's set for me today about the event next week. I'll do it tonight." You hang up, your mood being ruined by the simplest phone call. You walk back in avoiding the stares people gave you, and Jaehyun gives you a warm smile. "You okay there, love?"

"I'm okay." You mumble, "Just called in to work but—"

"It's urgent? I can get brunch for take—"

"No, it's okay. I'm not turning up anyway, there's nothing important for me." You sit down opposite him, drinking the apple juice. Jaehyun nods, understanding. His thumb runs over your knuckle slowly, "I'm sure it's important if they need you back there."

"Trust me, it's not. Jeno's doing my paperwork and I'll finish it up by email tonight."

"Okay. Now finish your waffle before it gets cold."

* * *

"You should go home," You said, your laptop resting on your thighs. "I'm sure Maria is looking for you. Or Johnny. He probably misses you too."

"Nah, I'll go home later." Jaehyun responds, "You emailing the paperwork?" You hummed in response, sipping your can of peach tea. "Is there anything else you wanna do before the day comes by quick?"

You shrug, "Maybe we can just cuddle again for the next few hours."

"You're so needy," He smiles. "I love it, though."

"You're just a good cuddler," You grin, "You didn't hear that from me, though."

Your eyes shimmer when you make eye contact with him. A smile appears on his lips, as he leans forward to put back a strand of hair behind your ear. He truly is in love with you; your smile, your comforting voice, everything you do makes him fall in love with you more. "Did you just confess saying that my cuddles are the best?"

"I have to get back to work, Jaehyun." You said playfully. He shuts his phone and places it beside him, watching you type away your email. "Could you get me another mug of hot chocolate? Although mine isn't as good as Maria's,"

"That's my recipe, thanks," He stands up, "She got curious and I told her how to make _'Jaehyun's famous hot chocolate'_."

"Not exactly famous," You say jokingly, "Make it like how you do it, please."

"I'll be back then, angel."

He disappears.

**[1 NEW EMAIL! FROM: leetaeyong@nctmail.com]**

You were relieved when he was emailing you about your position. Jaehyun walks into the room a few minutes after, handing you a warm mug, "Aw, thank you Jae. Are you sure you don't want to start driving home?"

"I haven't got my cuddles yet."

"And you say I'm needy here, Mr. Jung."

"What did you call me?" You close your laptop after hitting send. "Mr. Jung. Ew, don't tell me what I'm thinking."

"Okay, yeah, but, I've never been addressed like that," He quirks a brow.

"You: Jung Jaehyun.. You've never been called that?" You snigger.

"I've been called Sir Jung," He sits next to you on the leather couch, "It feels nice hearing it from you, Y/N."

"_Jung Jaehyun_," You whine his name, patting his knee before standing up. He pouts and stands opposite you and is startled by you pecking his cheek. "Off you go, Jae." You hand his leather jacket and he wraps his arms around your waist. "You're not going to treat me like the guest I am?"

"Like I said, off you go and goodnight." You happily say.

"We didn't even cuddle, my angel," 

"I'm not in the mood for it all of a sudden." You hold his hand. "Safe journey home, Jae."

"We better cuddle for the whole day at some point this week." He frowns. You jump when his lips crash against yours, lifting your chin up carefully. He laughs into the kiss at your reaction, pulling you closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." You blush. 

-

"Y/N." A familiar voice spoke softly beside you. You turn around to see Taeyong, his lips pressed together in a thin line. "I thought you weren't going to turn up today."

"Well, I did." You fiddle with your fingers, "I just have stuff going on at home. Sorry, I know I should have been there yesterday for the official position meeting."

"I told you, I'm always here for you." Taeyong looked at your wandering eyes. "I know we've put things behind us, but I really don't want that stopping our... relationship."

"I know," You bite your lip. "I'm just not ready to open up about it. I'm sorry, Taeyong." He clears his throat and nods, "It's fine. I should get back."

"Bye." You said quietly.

"He'll come around one day," You jump and Doyoung grins at you. "Didn't mean to scare you there." You chuckle lightly, "Hey Do. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Me neither, Y/N." Doyoung shrugs, "He's just concerned for you since you don't usually take day offs unless it's an injury. He's just as curious as I am."

"There's nothing you need to know, Doyoung," You raise an eyebrow, "Like I said, I've just um, yeah. My sister's flying into Seoul and she texted me."

"Ah," Doyoung pipes. "You worry him too much, Y/N. It's always been like that." He sips his coffee casually, watching you close a file cabinet. "I know it shouldn't be my place to say it, but you should talk to him. Sort everything between the two of you out."

"What do you mean, Do? I have nothing to tell him."

"Right," He drags, "I have to get going. I'm not kidding when I say the tension between you two is killing me." He walks away and leaves the door open, leaving you confused. There was no issue between you and Taeyong anymore: you were happy with your life, he was happy with his. The last thing you wanted to do was ruin it. Maybe staying as friends was the best option for you and Taeyong.

* * *

"Here." Taeyong slid his leather jacket off his strong arms, placing it on your lap. He calls for another specialty, and hands it to you. Once headquarters closed down, he offered to take you to a strip club to drink. The lights were illuminating, your mind went hazy feeling the sweaty bodies in instant, the loud, booming music not making it any better for you. "Pleasure, Mr. Lee." The bartender replied.

"Thank you," You say, knowing he wouldn't even hear you anyway. His hair was slightly tousled, his eyes that made you fall for him were still the exact same as you remember. You wanted little alcohol tonight, choosing specialty drinks with no alcohol and you've only downed three shots. Unlike Taeyong, it was like every drink was calling his name. The vibrating phone in your pocket irritates you.

"Loosen up." He shrugged.

"Not in the mood."

"It's my turn to ask." He starts, "Do you think our relationship will ever be the same?"

You shake your head after repeating the question in your head. "No.. It's never going to work out like that."

"I know. I'm sorry. I don't want to make things more awkward between us."

"We were friends with benefits, Taeyong. What's not awkward about that? I'm getting treated like your significant other, I'm getting questions about the way you act around me. If only they knew behind closed doors," You sneer, annoyed. "Every time we get together we always ask each other about our relationship. Can we move on? We're just friends."

Alcohol was what you needed now. It would be your best friend.

You yelled for the bartender who moved straight to you, "Vodka. Nothing else but vodka."

"Friends?" Taeyong muttered bitterly. "Fine. I can deal with that."

You take your buzzing phone out of your pocket, distracted by the sudden whoops from the crowd next to you, cheering on the next at. Money was thrown, music played loudly through the speakers, the woman wrapping her legs around the metal pole.

**Jae:** hey love! i haven't heard from you since yesterday, i hope you're okay

**Jae:** i love you

**Jae:** be safe, okay?

**Jae:** don't get back home too late for work tomorrow

A _'tsk_' left Taeyong's mouth. "Who's place tonight?"

"Yours. Nearer." You respond. "Fuck it. Get me five more shots and another specialty with whiskey."

"It's on me." You can see the daring smirk on his face. 

Lee Taeyong was forever captivating. The glint in his eyes is evident when he turns to call the bartender's name.

-

Your eyes fluttered open. The familiar smell of pineapple and vodka lingered your breath and you've never felt more disgusting. Taeyong's duvet was over your body, as you saw him brushing his teeth in his bathroom. A glass of water and medicine sat on his nightstand and you reach up to take it, swallowing and feeling refreshed from the water. You rub your temple and sigh deeply as your eyes widened realising you were only in his shirt and your underwear. "Morning."

"Morning." He replies. "Turns out Doyoung took us home."

You nod. "I should get going."

"Hey uh, before you go, I'm sorry about the other day. You're just not.. off. I'm not used to it."

"Doyoung told me about it," You find the jeans you wore last night, sliding them up your leg and buttoning, "It's hard to see you, sometimes, Taeyong."

"I know. I get it." He doesn't feel happy as long as you're with him. You can tell he's changed; he goes out to drink often, he seems to have lost the passion for his work. He grips the glass cup in his hand tightly, "I guess we were never meant to be, huh?"

"D-Don't say that." Taeyong was exactly like you. He hated breaking down in front of you. He hated crying and showing emotion that only you would see.

"Forget I said that."

"How come you never told me about Seulgi? The scratch on your face?"

"She told you first, didn't she? I was planning to tell you, I swear."

It was déjà vu. Every hang out with Taeyong ended in an argument. "What did she tell you? I want to hear it from you, Taeyong."

"Fine. I'll tell you." He says in defeat. You were his weakness. He still remembers every single word, every syllable that left her lips. "I.. She didn't want me around you because I kept on breaking your heart. She's right, Y/N. I don't know why you aren't bothered that you and I are still talking."

_"Wake the fuck up, Lee Taeyong. You're hurting Y/N. I don't care if you want her as your fuck buddy, your partner in crime, she needs answers and I want answers too. Y/N talks about you a lot and sometimes I want to come here and talk to you myself. I can't explain to you how broken and confused she is over you. You only. You need to fucking tell her how you feel honestly towards her, or trust me, I'll find a way for her to stop seeing you and I'll make sure her heart never gets broken by you ever again."_

"I loved you, Taeyong. I did."

_Loved._

"I know. I did too. She wanted answers, you wanted answers. I just.. I can't say how I feel. I'm sorry."

"What happened to.. trusting each other?" You whisper.

"Shit happened." He only answers. "And I blame myself for all of it."

* * *

"I was concerned about you." Jaehyun says as you put the seatbelt on. He rests his hand on your thigh, giving it a light squeeze. "You didn't text back last night and I was going to ask Jeno to fetch you or something."

"I'm fine. I just caught up with a friend and didn't realise." He reverses the car and begins to drive off, "Is anything bothering you, angel? Is it us? Is it me?"

"It's not about us, it's not about you, I promise." You hold his wrist. "Are you not busy today? You told me you had to call someone for a meeting through Skype or something."

"I already did that. They were just discussing new designs for jewellery," Jaehyun ran a hand through his hair. "Are you hungry?" The long pause makes him laugh and he looks at you once the traffic light turns red. "You are, aren't you?" The timid nod you gave him makes him hold your hand, "You could have just said."

"I want you to read my mind."

"I should have said no, then." His heart beats when he hears you smile and lean over to lie your head on his shoulder.

-

"That son of a _bitch_—"

"Seulgi."

"Sorry, sorry," She clears her throat, shifting in her bed. You watch her take her makeup off, probably from a dinner date she had with Kihyun. "Taeyong.. I officially hate him. God, you know what? Slapping him felt good. I'll do it again for a proper wake up call."

"No, please," You sigh, "I thought I was really going to get over him. Turns out I don't think I can."

"Are you kidding me?!" She yells through the screen, "Y/N. You have Jaehyun, you two love each other so much. Just because Taeyong said he loved you and the two of you couldn't bring it up until you called it off with him doesn't matter. Jaehyun is willing to take care and love you forever, Y/N. Why are you thinking about this?"

"B-Because he loved me before. Before the sex, before our arguments, before everything. He never told me that."

"Well, it's his fault for not saying anything. Jaehyun confessed to you and you still haven't given him an answer. I know you just said you won't get over Taeyong, I guarantee you that you will. It's just because of this irrelevant one liner that should have been said ages ago."

"You're right."

"Damn right I am." Seulgi lets out frustrated, "So please, let Jaehyun be the guy you've dreamt of. Let Jaehyun give you what you want. Let Jaehyun love you."

Seulgi was never wrong. Jaehyun's short yet sweet confession made you look up at the blank ceiling and you huffed. You do love Jaehyun, you want him to be with you forever. You want him to be the guy to love you always. You never understood why Taeyong would rather be closed off, why he'd never want to give you answers or the truth. Maybe it was better that way— you would never get hurt, yet he would for keeping all his thoughts to himself. Lee Taeyong loved you and never told you. He was right. Shit happened because of you, because of him, because of the universe. 

Nothing could fix it.


End file.
